deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:P.C.S.I. Sec
I've added Jane Gauthier to the list of officers - she's Greggs' love interest from "No Known Survivors". I'll try and add a section on her into the article on NKS so that we can put in a redirect. - d2r 13:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Rescinded the above, since Gauthier was a P-Sec and not a P.C.S.I. Sec. Officer. Silly me.- d2r 13:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, you are correct. According to the genealogical study, Officer Gauthier is assigned to the USG Ishimura, and has been for five years. However, when the Ishimura shockpointed to Aegis 7, she was temporarily assigned to ground-side security. Also, all members of the P.C.S.I. are P-Sec trained personnel (the study also mentioned a P-Sec Academy, suggesting that "P-Sec" is less "Planet-Side Security" and more a general Security Branch for the C.E.C.). Auguststorm1945 19:47, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Additionally, where did we get the acronym P.C.S.I. Security? I recently watched an early part of the movie, and Vincent's badge has "Planet Cracker Starship Ishimura" and then below it, "Security" bracketed by two stars. To me, that suggests that the badge identifies her as part of the Ishimura's complement, with her actual section as "security", instead of the rather heavy acronym P.C.S.I.S., which I haven't seen (or don't remember) seeing Vincent, or any of her team identify themselves as - they only say "security." Auguststorm1945 17:54, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Security Division Could someone please identify where "P.C.S.I. Security" came from? As far as I can tell, the whole abbreviation came from Vincent's Security badge - identifying her as Security aboard the USG Ishimura. If someone does have an actual source, I would greatly appreciate it. I've simply never seen it mentioned anywhere. Auguststorm1945 00:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'll do you one better and get you a screenshot. Uno momento por favor... --Haegemonia(talk) 00:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Here you go: ::--Haegemonia(talk) 00:54, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, and as for why it's abbreviated, here's another screenshot which shows that they abbreviate the security division for the starships as P.C.S. ::: --Haegemonia(talk) 01:01, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not to be overly hostile, but wouldn't the abbreviation be P.C.S.I.S.? (I'm not trying to attack you here - I've just been annoyed at this article...for a while) Additionally, according to an audio file from No Known Survivors: Misplaced Affection, Officer Jane Gauthier identifies herself as a "P-Sec". I'm just trying to get all the ducks in a row. Auguststorm1945 01:12, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't worry, I understand your trouble here, allow me to alleviate it. ::::First off, given that "Planet Cracker Starship" is confirmed to be sometimes abbreviated to P.C.S., we are allowed to refer to the security for the Ishimura as P.C.S.I. security. As for making it P.C.S.I. Sec. instead of P.C.S.I.S., this is simply following the naming convention set by P-Sec ("Planetary Security"). I will note that I feel the article should probably be moved to the name P.C.S.I. Sec or P.C.S.I. Security, so as to remain more in line with the game's diction. ::::As for Jane Gauthier referring to herself as P-Sec, this could either suggest that the people behind No Known Survivors made a mistake (noting the canonicity flow, which basically goes Games>Comics & Movie>No Known Survivors and other minor media) or that she actually had transferred from P-Sec (thus why she is under "Temporary Assigned Duty").--Haegemonia(talk) 01:29, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::